All In A Day
by a starr in photo
Summary: Emily is sick of having to deal with the children all by herself. So she does some delegating.  Political parents are useful for some things, right?  Reid/Prentiss. Fluff. In my own Timeline.


A/N: It has been far too long since I've written any CM fanfiction. I blame it on actually catching up on the series and as a result, not watching four episodes a day. Anyhow, for clarification about Onri, refer to The Presentation, and associated works. This is much later on in that time line, but follows it. Anyways, Reviews are lovely! Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"A load of help you are," Spencer remarked as he dropped into the down comforter next to Emily, who was perched quite comfortably, glasses low on her nose as she read. "Onri was an absolute nightmare tonight, I don't know why he skipped the terrible twos, but he seems to be making up for it now."

Emily glanced up from her thick book with a small grin. "I told you it wasn't easy getting them all into bed by myself. Maybe you'll be more helpful tomorrow." The amused tone was not lost on the male profiler. "And I know he's making up for it, I could hear him from up here," she couldn't help but chuckle a little. They had argued plenty of times over who's job it was to bathe, brush teeth and get the children into bed, but night after night it had fallen upon Emily. She, though, had finally put her foot down after a particularly grueling case.

There were four children in all, Onri was their exceptionally bright seven year old, with a mouth like Emily's and Spencer's brain behind it. Next were the twins, two girls Amelie and Alanah, four years old and just as bright as Onri though they had both been diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome half a year earlier, and the baby of the family was Julien who was only three years old, but already intellectually on the same level as Onri. Emily had assumed, naturally, that her genius babies would be much more behaved than she had been as a child, but she assumed wrong.

Emily blamed Spencer, of course, for failing to teach them proper humility. Her children were exceptional, and were not above telling anybody and everybody so. Including their own mother. And naturally, there were fights amongst themselves all claiming to be more intelligent than the others. Emily and Spencer had been somewhat grateful though, when they noted that the fights rarely escalated to violence, but more of a verbal bashing on which they were mostly the same level. Emily had worried in the beginning of course, what with Julien so ahead of the curve, that Onri would get mad, and possibly violent though he had a remarkable physical advantage. It had never come to that.

"Julien bit me," Spencer noted, lifting his arm to show the half moon of baby teeth marks around his wrist. "And I swear he and Onri are planning an experiment on Tabitha." While the girls were much more interested in literature, the boys seemed to prefer science magic, and Julien definitely leaned towards biology, thus his interest in their tabby cat.

"What was his reasoning behind the bite?" Emily asked with a small smirk. Julien only acted when he had something logically thought out, and immediately after, would explain his reasoning. "And so long as they don't hurt her..." she trailed off as the cat leaped onto the bed, curling into Emily's lap as though she knew she was being talked about.

"That he deemed it the most effective way of getting me to be quiet," Spencer couldn't help but crack a small smile. "He's your son, entirely." His eyes growing heavy, Spencer rested his head on Emily's shoulder, nuzzling her neck lightly.

"Why Doctor Reid, are you suggesting that a human being reproduced asexually? I don't think I've ever heard such blasphemy come from your own two lips," Emily retorted sarcastically. "And its not even possible, you know just as well as I do that Jul probably has our IQs combined."

"I concede your point." He replied with a yawn. "Amie and Allie insisted on me reading the second through fifth chapters of Cat's Cradle to them six times in a row. I don't think I'll ever understand their routines." Spencer commented. "And then they both needed glasses of water in their yellow cups and then they both needed to pee and then they both wanted more water and then they had to wash their hands twice each." He couldn't help but groan slightly at the memory.

"I know, Spence, they do that every night. Then they argue about the lights on or lights off. And then Allie decides she wants the radio on. Then Amie wants the radio off. Then they have to switch pillows. Then they have to have kisses good night four times. Then they have to high five each other. Then they fall asleep." Emily reminded gently. "They do the same thing. You know they can't really help it."

Spencer nodded into her neck, lifting his head gently to place a kiss on Emily's cheek. "I love you Emmy." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "And I love our neurotic and violently aggressive genius children."

"Well then," Emily shifted into more of a sitting up position. "I guess now is as good of a time as any..." she trailed off, glancing at her stomach, "to tell you that I'm pregnant?" She paused for his reaction, unsure of how he would take it. They hadn't planned another child, and while they both agreed that they had wanted a big family, four children, a cat, three dogs, a hamster and way too many fish seemed like exactly what they were looking for.

"Really," Spencer asked, his eyes widened and sparkling with excitement. "Another baby?" He reached out, resting a hand on Emily's still flat stomach. Emily should have know he'd be excited, there was no reason to suspect otherwise.

"MOM!" Allie shrieked from the girl's bedroom. "MOM! AMIE THREW UP AND ITS GROSS!" Her screams were followed by the sound of a door opening, and the pitter patter of small feet, as Onri undoubtedly had climbed out of bed just to see the mess.

"You so have that one." Emily grinned, pointing to her stomach, "I'll just throw up myself, the morning sickness has been terrible." She couldn't hide the glee in her voice as Spencer groaned and pushed himself off of the warm and welcoming bed. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be of more help next time." She reassured... feebly at best.

"Its a good thing I love you, Emily Reid."


End file.
